We Can't
by Spaugs
Summary: What if there was another woman in James Norrington's life? Would she be the reason he turned to piracy? NorrintonOC


**Ok, so I saw POTC with the rest of the whole frickin' world. Anywho, I own nothin' but the main female character. Please R and R. There are, and will be more sneak peaks at the plot of the second movie!  
**

_Before the first movie-_

"Good morrow, **Commodore**." Elaine said with a bright smile on her perfect, fair face. Her green eyes twinkling. James knew he could just look at her smiling face and become instantly happy.

"I'll not be a Commodore until tomorrow." He replied trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Oh, of course, I'm terribly sorry Captain, but Commodore just sounds so much more pleasant with your name. Surely it's the title you were born for." She quickly answered placing his morning tea in front of him.

"Now, now, Elaine, what have told you about flattery?" He scolded sternly like a school Master, but a large grin slowly spread from his face when he saw Elaine bow her head in shame. "Although, if it's me you're flattering, there's nothing wrong with it." She lifted her head, a smile upon her beautiful rosy lips once more.

"Why Cap'n, that was rather mean, to play a trick like that on me!" She said playfully swatting his arm. Normally James would have been offended if anyone acted like her around him, but he had known her for quite some time. Elaine had asked to help the navy as a maid for the higher ranking officers a few years back. She had begun three years ago, at first she helped tidy up the quarters and offices, then she started to cook things for people, and then she became Norrington's personally assistant almost. She got him tea in the morning, made sure he had lunch, took care of his schedule, and ran errands for him.

Over the years James had become very fond of Elaine, so fond in fact he had thought of marrying her, but, unfortunately, she was of a different class, and the Governor wanted him to marry Miss Swann, which wouldn't be **that** bad, she was beautiful, kind, would make a perfect wife, in fact she was his second choice (if he had one.) He was going to propose to Miss Swann tomorrow after he was made a Commodore, unless, his plan did work. He had planned a perfect way to get Elaine all alone, and then he'd ask her how she felt about him.

As proud as James was of his plan he wondered if he could handle her saying she was only a friend and nothing more. He had spent countless night's dreaming of her, going to work early to see her more, calling her into his office just to send her on a pointless errand just so he could see her more. When he went to missions he found it harder to leave just because he would have to spend weeks without seeing her smile, or her freckles, or smell the lily fragrance in her wavy, auburn hair.

He sighed accidentally and she stopped organizing his paper work to see what was wrong. "Sorry, just a bit bored." He said returning to reading the papers in front of him. She watched him carefully before returning to her task.

Elaine wondered if he felt the same as she did about him. She loved to watch him work, especially when he didn't like something because he would scowl and she thought his scowl was absolutely charming. She had started working for the navy as maid to be as close to the people who captured pirates as possible. When she first started working she didn't realize how handsom some of the military men were, but one topped them all. Captain James Norrington. What a sight he was! When she started to help out more for the officers she tried to help Norrington more and more, soon he had taken her as an unofficial assistant.

As much as she loved to flirt with him, she knew she wanted more than just the friendship they had gained over the years. She had known him for three years, and was almost certain she loved him. She loved how he was uptight, but could become so informal around her, she loved how dedicated he was, but that was the reason she couldn't be with him. Sure she loved him, but she loved her father as well. She hated to think what he would do if he found out that she was in love with a member of the Royal Navy.

"Cap'n, I'm going now to start on lunch, do you have any errands for me?" She politely inquired after finishing her work in his office.

He looked up, his blue eyes looking right into her green ones. Neither one breathed, because at that moment they had felt something, neither knowing what it was, or that the other had felt it, only knowing they wanted it to last. Without saying anything James got up and walked around his desk, never breaking eye contact. He stopped when he was inches away from her.

Both drew a hesitant breath, Elaine trying to calm her nerves, and James trying to gather his courage to do the one thing he wanted to do for years, what he'd dreamt of doing. He leaned forward, just...one...kiss...

His lips met hers in a delicate, chaste kiss, James being too much of a gentleman (and coward) to try and kiss more intimately. When he pulled back Elaine's eyes were still closed and a flush had appeared on her skin. When her eyes fluttered open he saw an unlady like desire in their depths, but he was sure his eyes mirrored hers. He leaned in for another kiss, this one not nearly as chaste. He licked her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth, after a second her silky lips parted and he slid his tongue into her moist mouth. She tasted so sweet. How many nights had he imagined her lips upon his own? How many times had he seen her and had to battle the urge to do exactly what he was doing just then?

As he continued to taste her sweet mouth he slid one had around her waist, pulling her closer, the other hand softly touching her face. Her nimble hands grasped onto his biceps. She had never been kissed, but was sure no one would ever kiss her quite as well as James was then.

When there was a knock at the door the two jumped apart. "Come in!" James called after straitening his uniform. A young sailor entered, "Sir, Governor Swann wishes to speak to you."

James suddenly felt very annoyed, what would that blubbering idiot want now?

_Later that night-_

"Cap'n, I'll be retiring if you haven't anything else for me to do." Elaine said as she peaked her head through the door. She had avoided him most of the day, afraid she'd have to explain why she had let him kiss her.

"Oh, Elaine, would you mind coming in for a few minutes? I wanted to discuss something important with you." He had been waiting for her to come in for near half a hour. He watched as she slowly walked in, unable to meet his gaze.

"Of course, what is so important Cap'n?" She inquired as professionally as possible.

James walked around his desk and stopped in front of it. "Governor Swann has revealed to me that he wishes me to wed his daughter," He paused to watch Elaine's reaction, her eyes had grown wide in surprise, but that was all that he noticed. "She's a fine woman and I would be content to marry her," Elaine could feel her heart ripping in two as he said that, did the kiss mean nothing after all? "But, there is another young woman I know would make a fine wife, and if I were to marry **her** then I would be the happiest man alive." She finally looked up, her eyebrow lifted in question. James took her hand in his, "Elaine would you marry me?"

Elaine stood there, rooted to the floor. James looking expectantly at her. Had he really just proposed? **"YES!**" Her mind screamed for her to answer, but her mouth only opened and closed a few times. Oh! How she wanted to accept, but she couldn't, she'd break her father's heart and his when he realized whom she was she'd break James's too.

Finally her lips formed words, "I- I- I just...it wouldn't work James!" She finally said. James stared at her in confusion, did the kiss mean nothing? "James, you don't know what you're asking! You could have Miss Swann! Why do you ask me? Oh James, you don't know what you're asking!" She said trying to pull her hand from his.

James was stunned, "Of course I know what I'm asking! Yes, I could have Miss Swann, but my liking for her is pale in comparison to my love for you!" Had he said "love"? Elaine stopped struggling, had he said "love"?

"James...you have no idea..." tears began to stream from her eyes, "dammit James! Why'd you have to say that?" She pulled her hand from his, "James, there's no- no way we can be together, don't you see? I'm not good enough for you! Take Miss Swann, give her the love you would give me. If she refuses you, then come back to me." She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He leaned into her sweet caress.

"But I love you..." he whispered. He reached up to hold her hand against his face more firmly when her hand slid away from him. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

_The Next Day-_

James slowly walked in under the swords. Discreetly his eyes wandered from side to side searching for her somewhere in the crowd. He didn't see her, but he knew she was there, and she was. She was all the way in the back, hiding from his piercing gaze. As much as she wanted to avoid him she wouldn't miss this for the world.

At the end of the ceremony she watched as he approached Miss Swann. "Good," she thought, "I can live alone happy to know that he loves me, even if we can't be together." She turned and left, a sorrowful smile upon her sweet face, they would make a good couple.

_Later That Night_-

That night her father surprised her. He said he'd never attack Port Royal unless need be, why would he attack this night? When she saw him at her door she was surprised, but invited him in. She poured him a cup of tea and sat down at the table next to him. The navy was paying her well, so she could afford the small, one room home.

"How are you Elaine? 'S been a long time." He said picking up a green apple from her fruit bowl.

"I'm good, but would you explain why you're attacking Port Royal?" She asked trying to keep her anger in check, like her father she could control her anger to a point, then she could go nuts.

"We found it!" He whispered, "We found the last piece of gold! Elaine! Do you know what that means? We'll be free!" He had grabbed her shoulders, slightly shaking her with excitement. When she realized his curse would be lifted she quickly pulled him into a tight hug. He'd be free!

During their warm embrace they were too excited to hear the sounds of Death outside her door. Her father's curse was going to be lifted! He'd be able to enjoy his status as a Captain of the _Black Pearl._

_Weeks Later-_

James returned from his mission to save his fiancee. He hated the part of him that wished she hadn't accepted his proposal, he should be happy! Shouldn't he? Whom was he kidding? How was he supposed to be happy without Elaine? It didn't matter now, he was to marry Elizabeth, Will was to be pardoned, and Jack Sparrow was to be hung (the only good thing to happen to him so far.)

At the hanging he wasn't interested in anything once he saw Elaine. She wasn't watching Jack either, she had been staring at him until he spotted her, then she blushed and turned to watch Jack. Instead of turning his gaze to Jack he stared at Elaine. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a green dress with a billowing peasant shirt on underneath. Her hair was up in a bun, he preferred when it was down, but she looked beautiful none the less.

When the executioner came out, he saw her and Jack make eye contact. She curtsied and he bowed his head slightly, then she turned and left, never looking back. Jack knew who she was, the enigma of her past was never something James had understood.

As the drums began again Turner slowly wove his way though the crowd. He stopped in front of the platform, he declared his love for Elizabeth. James looked at her to see if there was chance she'd leave him, but it appeared she was only stunned. Turner turned and pushed through the crowd. James was about to order his men when Elizabeth fainted. He rushed to her side. Jack was hung, except that Turner had imbedded a sword in the wood making it impossible for Jack to be hung.

James didn't even look at Elizabeth, he soon had his men chasing after the two men. They finally surrounded them near the top of the court. Turner proclaimed that it wasn't fair for Jack to be hung, and that if his act was to have him hung, his "conscience would be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner!" James' voice betrayed the anger he felt.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." He was a brave man, James had to admit.

"As is mine." Elizabeth stated, joining Turner in the circle.

"So, this where your heart truly lies, then?" James asked shakily, all she had to say was yes and he could go back to his beloved Elaine.

"It is." She answered gravely.

James had to control the joy that was exploding in him. He needed to come up with an act to make it seem he was heart broken. "Mr. Turner!" He yelled drawing the sword he had gotten the day eh became a Commodore. "This is a beautiful sword, I'm sure anyone who shows this much dedication in his work shows it in the other aspects of his life." The two young lovers got his just and smile with joy.

James just wanted to get rid of everyone so he could search for the love of his life, but he needed to take care of Jack. As if an answer from God, Jack began to rant about random things and soon dived off the side the building.

"Fool, he's got no where to go but back to the noose!" Lieutenant Gillette exclaimed, then saw the ship Jack was swimming towards.

James turned and slowly began to walk out of the building. "Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette called after him.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one days head start." James said before turning around and continuing to walk out. He wanted to find Elaine as soon as possible.

_After Norrington Cleaned Up-_

Elaine was surprised to her a knock on her door, and even more surprised when she saw who was standing on the other side. There, in all his glory, stood the handsome Commodore James Norrington. After a moment she remembered her manners and invited him into her one room home.

"Would you like some tea, Commodore?" she ask walking over to the stove and preparing to make tea.

"Yes, that would be lovely." He loved how perfect she was. When she set the kettle on the stove, she returned her attention to him.

"What reason, pray tell, has brought you to my humble home, Commodore?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

James lifted her head with two of his fingers on her chin. Her beautiful green eyes met his. "Do you love me, Elaine?" He asked quietly, forcing himself to keep from being a coward.

Elaine's eyes were beginning to feel tears, she nodded, of course she loved him, but they couldn't be together.

"Christine has refused my proposal." He said, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I've come back, just like you said I could." He was starting to feel uneasy, why wasn't she smiling, did she in fact not love him? "What's wrong Elaine?"

Elaine didn't want to tell him, to tell him would kill him, and her. "James, I'm not who you think I am...I'm not an orphan." She his eyes knit with confusion. "James, my father is Captain Barbossa of the _Black Pearl_." She whispered, afraid of his reaction.

James was stunned, what had she just said? She was the daughter of a pirate? It couldn't be, she was a perfect lady, polite and honest! "James..." she reached a hand out to try and console him.

"You can't be. Why would you lie to me? Do you not love me after all?" He asked stepping away from her hand.

Elaine was stunned, "Of course I love you! I'm not lying, I have kept the truth about me a secret my entire life. It's only the pirates who recognize me as his daughter. Please James, I didn't want to hurt you..." she tried to reach out again, but he stepped out of her reach again.

James stood there thinking, did it matter? No one else knew, and she could help him by convincing pirates to come out of hiding. "I don't care. I want you as my wife." He reached out to her, grasping her shoulders, "Elaine, you're my life, let me marry you." He quickly pressed her lips against his, in a second his tongue was in her mouth tasting her once more. He groaned in pleasure, he would never get tired of this woman.

When he pulled back, she opened her eyes slowly, licking her lips. He tasted good, she doubted anyone could kiss as good as he did. She wanted another kiss. She tilted her head up and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting again. This time the kiss wasn't as soft, it was more forceful, more passionate.

When they pulled apart James looked deep into her eyes. "Elaine, marry me." He whispered.

She looked at him hopelessly. She couldn't marry him, it would hurt her father too much, but her father had wanted her to be happy. "James I- I- I just don't know, I mean, if my father is still alive and he found I married you, he'd kill you, but I love you, I really do..." she had begun to cry again.

James understood now why she had refused him earlier. "Elaine, tomorrow I leave to chase after Jack Sparrow. When I return, I will come to you, and I hope you'll have an answer." He said heading to the door. She watched him leave. When he did she fell into a heap on the ground bursting into tears.

_Months Later-_

James had chased Jack through everything and finally gave up his search when he lost half his men to a hurricane. When he returned, he had decided he was quitting, if he couldn't catch Jack how could he be good enough to perform his job? When he reached Port Royal, he headed to Elaine's home. Would she still have him?

Elaine jumped when she heard a knock on the door. When she saw James on the other side, she quickly hugged him, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around as well, both content to just stand there.

Slowly they broke apart and Elaine invited James into her home. "James, I have to talk to you about something very important." He knew what she was going to tell him, her answer to his proposal. "James, I saw a colleague of my father's, he says that he came to see you be put in shackles. James, Her Majesty has ordered your arrest!" He looked at her completely stunned.

"That's impossible! I've done nothing!" He could feel the anger begin to build.

"I know, my love. I'm not sure what she has deemed appropriate to charge you with, but she has sent a man to arrest you! You have to get out of here! Please, James, you must leave!" she pleaded to him.

"I'll leave as soon as possible, but come with me Elaine! Please! We can get married, I am no longer a member of Her Majesty's navy. I quit when I returned. Now we can get married!" He exclaimed holding her shoulders.

She smiled, but the smile faded. "James, you must escape first. Go to Tortuga, I'll meet you there in a few months, tell everyone you're going back to England. I'll sneak off Port Royal and meet you. You don't need to find me, I'll find you. We'll plan the rest out from there." She began to push him out of the house.

"Elaine, what's going on?" James asked.

"Just do what I said, oh! And try to change your appearance, just in case." She gave him a peck on the lips and pushed him out the door. Maybe they could have a happy life!


End file.
